


【Evanstan】Merry CHRIStmas

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Chris收到了一份来自爱人的圣诞礼物。





	【Evanstan】Merry CHRIStmas

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短小的一篇圣诞小文章。

Chris收到了一份来自爱人的圣诞礼物。在床上。

世界上最甜蜜的小孩张开腿坐在床沿，亮晶晶的瞳孔里倒映出他夹着雪走进来的身影。“嘿——”是一贯拖长了的软糯尾音，“埃文斯先生，请查收你的圣诞礼物喔。”

怎么会这么可爱呢？Chris想，“可爱”这个词也许用在一个大男人身上并不合适，可是Sebastian在用湿漉漉的眼睛在狡黠地望着他，棕色的小卷发温柔地搭在额前，不自觉撅起的嘴唇还被他昨晚太过用力咬破了皮，留下了小小的一个红印。他心里痒痒的。

Sebastian穿了件大概是“圣诞主题”的情趣裙子。女性的服装在他的身上并未显得有任何怪异，反倒漂亮极了。隆起的胸肉合适地被罩在蕾丝布料中，由两根细细的绑带束在肩后，往下是大片镂空与真丝的拼接，露出他大片白皙结实的后背，而前方则被裹进红色的修腰连衣裙里。

Chris不自觉地吞咽了一下。他的目光往下，发现他的爱人早已在等待的过程中硬了起来，性器的形状濡湿了一块小小的布料，在裙子中间顶了起来。Sebastian有些羞涩地笑了起来，极具东欧风情的面庞上浮起一片像似酒醉的醺红。“嗯…”他轻轻地哼了出来。

Chris当然知道这是什么意思。轻而短的一声代表“想要你”，拖长又婉转的声调代表着撒娇，带着哭腔的呻吟代表着“好舒服，快操我”——当然最后都会被他弄得破碎而断续的呜咽，这代表着“太深了，要坏了”。不过他不会停下就是了。

“Chris——”Sebastian又在喊他。他真的很想把对方操坏，Chris恶劣地想。想要握着那处柔软的腰肢，将滚烫粗大的阴茎狠狠地顶入湿滑黏腻的肉洞，让这张可口的小嘴流出更多香甜的汁液、让丰腴挺翘的臀肉被他的胯部撞得荡而通红。还想要让对方在他身下被泪水和唾液糊满漂亮的脸庞，失了神地呜呜求饶，说老公，太大了，又说，饶了我，我是你的小肉套。

不过他的爱人从来不会让他忍耐。Sebastian将双腿分得更开，露出粉嫩而诱人的下|体来，而身后的肉洞里正在微微颤抖——他塞进了一个驯鹿尾巴模样的按摩棒。他穿着红艳艳的裙子，被爱人操过无数遍的蜜洞正在不住滴落甜蜜的水汁，像个乖巧的小妻子在等待丈夫的享用。Sebastian歪着头，朝Chris露出一个好看的笑容，不远处圣诞树投过来的光芒洒在他的身上，像是圣诞老人雪橇上落下的片片星屑。

他说：“你是想先射在我脸上，还是先射在小洞里呢？你对圣诞礼物掌握着所有权喔。”

 

Fin.


End file.
